Coney Island (Objectives)
Coney Island (Objectives) are bonus missions, where the player can choose to help other people in Coney Island. There are two different sets of tasks for the player to complete; turf invasions and miscellaneous tasks. These tasks will reward the player with different power-ups or Rumble Mode features. Gangs Involved *Warriors *New Bloods *Van Cortlandt Rangers *Panzers *Electric Eliminators *Hurricanes *Satan's Mothers *Jones Street Boys *Vagrants *Coney *Tremont *Riverside *Flash Dealers *Knife Dealers *Spray Dealers *Security Guards Walkthrough This is a list of all the Bonus Missions in Coney Island, how to complete them, and what you'll unlock. Turf Invasion "Fox heard that there might be trouble in Coney tonight. Check it out?" # Wreck 7 VC Rangers within 2 minutes. # Wreck 9 Panzers within 2:40. # Wreck 13 Eliminators within 4:40. UNLOCKS BRASS KNUCKLES. # Wreck 16 Hurricanes within 4:20. # Wreck 22 Satan's Mothers within 6 minutes. # Wreck 24 JSB's within 5 minutes. UNLOCKS STEEL-TOE BOOTS. Robbin' Hood (Unlocks Dealer Locations) "Rudy the vet had plans to see his old Sarge one last time, but someone stole his train fare. Steal $100 before the train arrives so he can say his goodbyes." Get Rudy $100 and deliver it in 4:40. Busted (Unlocks Cuff Keys) "Twiggy's got a big sale going down, but the cops nabbed his hook-ups. Free them before his buyer shows up." Free all 5 of Twiggy's associates within a minute. Flash Head (Increases Flash Capacity to 4) "Think you're hardcore? Think you can handle more flash? Prove it! Pop a heavy dose and retrieve a foam hand for the dealer." Get a foam finger from the Little Buddha, while dosed on Flash, within 2 minutes. Vigilante Justice (Unlocks Cuffs and Coney Stalker) "Randy the rent-a-cop's boss doesn't believe him, but a stalker is on the loose in Coney. Find and cuff him for a reward." Track down Grimes and cuff him. This is the only one without a time limit. Carney Compassion (Unlocks Apephibian) "Jasper finally nailed down a job as the Tiki Mayhem mascot, until some punks beat him up and stole his costume. Help him settle the score." Beat up the 4 punks that stole Jasper's costume. You have 2 and a half minutes. Deal With It (Unlocks Knife Dealers) "Some phony dealers are hurting business in Coney. Increase your dealer rep by driving them out." Make purchases to root out the phony dealers, then beat up the ones that rip you off. You have 4 mins 20 sec. Feed The Homeless (Unlocks Hobo Allies) "Virgil and the Destroyers burned down the mission. Now, the hobos have no one to feed them. Help them and they'll help you." Find 5 different foods to give the 5 bums, according to their taste. You have 3 mins 40 sec. Freedom (Unlocks Self-Uncuff) "The cops are raiding Coney and arresting the Warriors. Free your brothers without getting arrested." Free 5 New Bloods, without getting busted, within 2 mins 20 sec. Flash Point (Unlocks Flash Rage) "Pop 10 flash within the time limit to prove to the dealers that you're ready for the heaviest flash around." Consume 10 doses of flash in under 5 minutes. Links GameFAQs es:Objetivos de Bonificación: Coney Island Category:Missions Category:Bonus Objectives Category:The Warriors Rockstar